dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Ambler
Amblers are massive mammalian magical creatures that are connected to the Earth Primal. They are also known as "Long-Legged Wanderers". Appearance Amblers are creatures with slender bodies of enormous size, which stand on four long legs, each featuring only two toes. While their snout resembles that of a camel, their necks are elongated to a giraffe-like size, making them some of the tallest creatures in Xadia. Their pelt is primarily colored in a bright brown, with pink, stripe-like marks stretching across their backs and upper legs, which fade over a red into a yellow hue. Thicker white fur covers the Ambler's neck, underbelly, and tail, and hangs from its elbows and chin in form of long strands, the latter reminding of a beard. Additional details include white spots on a snout with blue-tinted cheeks, blue eyes, light brown spots underneath said eyes, as well as white spots scattering across their legs, and white stripes edging on their neck area. From their forehead, tailbone and tail grow long, blue feathers with a yellow tint, while the backside of their tail features a thick, bushy hazelnut brown fur. Their brown legs appear armored, while their feet are shown in a light blue color, dotted with three white dots on their front feet and four dots on their back feet. Amblers can be seen with three long, leatherlike flaps hanging from their neck, which also tints into a blue at their bottom, though it is unclear if they are part of their body or a piece of riding gear. As the one in the front features a pink inside, it can be assumed that it may be the creatures' ears. Information Only lucky travelers of Xadia may catch a glimpse of the rare but stunning Ambler. These gentle giants are herbivores with almost no natural predators due to their incredible size. Amblers prefer the warmer climates of Xadia, but they have been spotted as far north as the Shiverglades. Amblers have been observed to migrate with the seasons, striding across Xadia in search of ripe fruit trees and lush summer grassland. Some elves have taken advantage of the Ambler’s migratory patterns and equipped the mild-tempered beasts with enormous saddles and riding gear, hitching a ride as the Ambler meanders along its route. The Amblers don’t seem to mind, and can often become familiar with riders who offer delicious gifts. While Amblers are not noted for their intelligence, they are endlessly curious — likely due to their lack of predators, Amblers do not seem to fear many things. An Ambler in the wild is likely to be as curious about you as you are about the Ambler. Don’t be afraid if one lowers its massive head to get a good look at you — they don’t bite! Some historical Xadian texts mention a great migration to the Far Reaches. Amblers are usually solitary, but these accounts describe a great number of Amblers coming together and traveling east as an earth-rumbling pack. The purpose of this journey is the subject of much speculation: is it a mating ritual? A pilgrimage? Do they hear the whispers of the Earth Primal Source, and simply heed its call? Xadia may never know.TDP Official Website - Sightseeing Ambler Skills and abilities Earth Primal Connection Amblers draw their power from the earth. Physical Attributes Amblers seem to have no problem to wander long distances without needing much rest. They are also capable of lifting a certain weight with their tails.Book Three, Chapter 4:"The Midnight Desert" Trivia *Due to their massive size and weight, Amblers can get stuck inside the dunes of the Midnight Desert, as sand will gather around their feet. * Because the Ambler is roughly over 12 times taller than Nyx, who is presumably around 6 feet of height, it can be assumed that the Ambler measures at least 72 feet (21 meters) and higher. References }} Navigation Category:Fauna Category:A to Z Category:Xadia